


Wake up and smell the coffee

by yomimashou



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/pseuds/yomimashou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keito wanted to stay right there forever, with Yuto breathing against his side and the smell of breakfast starting to waft through the door...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up and smell the coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Americaverse, the AU where the JUMP members all live in New York, and it's a continuation of faded_lace's fic, [Lucky](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3704317), so I'd recommend reading that one first if you haven't!

Out of his reach--that had been Keito's first thought when he saw Yuto in the Starbucks. Tall and dark-haired with perfect features, like he could have been a model for any brand name he wanted or a movie star or an Asian pop idol... And Keito's gaydar was usually pretty good (even if it had taken a little time to adjust to American guys after coming from England), and after years at all-boys boarding school he knew that being "straight" didn't preclude a little fooling around with other guys anyway. But no matter how gay Yuto seemed, he had thought, it didn't matter. He was way out of Keito's reach, and all Keito could do was try not to stare too much.

But by some miracle, it seemed like Yuto had been staring too, and an awkward moment of eyes meeting had led to talking, to exchanging phone numbers, to coffee dates, to getting drinks together. Keito had angsted for ages over the drinks, because was it a _date_ date or wasn't it? It had seemed like Yuto liked him, like he'd been flirting with him all along, but what if Keito had totally misread the situation, what if thinking of it as a date was setting himself up for disappointment...

But now, as he found himself waking up in Yuto's bed, with Yuto sprawled out next to him, one arm thrown overtop of Keito's chest, the sun streaming in through the curtains and the smell of coffee and the sound of breakfast frying permeating through the door, it seemed more and more like it really had been a date. He remembered the shiver that ran down his spine when, after a few hours of drinking and talking and laughing, Yuto had leaned close and asked if Keito wanted to come back to his place, and the way Yuto had grinned and grabbed Keito's hand when he agreed, jumping up and pulling him towards the door and almost forgetting to pay their tab.

The subway ride back to Yuto's was a blur, but Keito remembered feeling lightheaded and giggly as Yuto let them into the apartment and pulled Keito towards his room, shutting the door behind them before pressing Keito up against it. Keito knew he'd never forget the first time Yuto kissed him, Yuto's hands in his hair and then running up and down his arms, Yuto's mouth fitting perfectly against his and Yuto's knee working its way in between his legs and making Keito cling to Yuto's shirt.

Soon enough they had made it to Yuto's bed, and Keito had been amazed by the way Yuto admired his body, his tattoos, calling him sexy and talking about how he wanted to touch Keito all over. He could barely believe it, when Yuto himself was so gorgeous, and he had done his best return the favor, kissing Yuto's long limbs and pressing him down harder into the mattress when that made Yuto moan. The sounds Yuto made in bed were really something else, the way he didn't seem to hold back anything when Keito had three fingers inside of him, and just the small noises Yuto made as he shifted in his sleep were enough to make Keito blush a little now, remembering how Yuto had moaned his name and encouraged Keito to talk, too ( _"in that sexy accent"_ ), and the way Yuto had screamed in the end as Keito pounded him into the mattress... Keito shivered happily at the memory, feeling like he wanted to stay right there forever, with Yuto breathing against his side and the smell of breakfast starting to waft through the... wait...

Keito froze, his eyes widening in horror. If Yuto was here next to him, then who was making breakfast? Did someone else live there? The thought hadn't even crossed Keito's mind the night before that Yuto might have a roommate, that he might have a roommate who was _home_ , and... 

_...the way he didn't seem to hold back anything when Keito had three fingers inside of him..._

_...the way Yuto had screamed in the end as Keito pounded him into the mattress..._

There was no way that someone else had been there... right? Keito turned his head towards Yuto, shifting a little, and Yuto stirred. "Morning," he murmured when he opened his eyes to see Keito, and his smile was still so gorgeous, but Keito couldn't shake his horror just yet. "Sounds like Dave is making breakfast..."

"D-dave?" Keito stuttered, confused by Yuto's nonchalance at the fact that his roommate was, indeed, home, but despite Keito's protests and embarrassment, a few minutes later found him dressed and being dragged into the kitchen by Yuto, where they found a guy around their age drinking coffee and reading something on an iPad, and as far as Keito could tell, studiously not making eye contact.

"There's extra coffee and eggs," the guy said. "I thought you guys might be hung over," and Keito felt himself turn bright red, because he really had heard them... but hopefully he wouldn't say anything else about it, at least--but moments later, Keito's hopes of minimal embarrassment were crushed again as Yuto answered him excitedly.

"Dave!! You're the best roommate ever!! And now you can finally meet Keito, isn't he just as hot as I said he was??"


End file.
